


in you everything sank

by epoenine



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Arguing, M/M, i'm sorry i'm so s orry, this will hurt a lot probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the eldest boys were expected to disdain the other family as much as the Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in you everything sank

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so rry in advance???  
> title taken from Neruda's poem A Song Of Despair

Mercutio had already given Benvolio the news. The tension between the two families--Montagues and Capulets, that is--was more prominent than ever. Of course the eldest boys were expected to disdain the other family as much as the Lords.

So, Mercutio told this to Benvolio. He talked of battles and betrayal and enemies. He talked of weapons and blood and screams. He talked of dying, too.

Benvolio was not crying. Crying is for people who are upset, and Benvolio was not upset, no. He was angry.

“How dost thou know that thee won’t die?” Benvolio whispered, his voice shaking.

“I do not,” Mercutio said.

“Why art thou playing their games? Prithee, why art thou letting them speak lies?” Benvolio asks, his voice growing stronger.

“This is not a game,” Mercutio insisted, his voice impassive.

“Why must thee _do_ this?” Benvolio spat, his voice cracking. He wiped the tears from his eyes. Mercutio stared at him, taking his lower lip between his teeth.

“For thy Montague honor,” Mercutio retorted with equal bitterness.

“Why must thee get mixed into this mess? Dost thou not know better?” Benvolio’s face was flushed with anger and shame.

“I already--”

“Thou art _foolish_ ,” Benvolio sobbed, chest heaving. “Leave it to the elders! Why can’t thou be selfish? For once, Mercutio! Do something for thyself. Or--or let me be selfish and keep you.”

Benvolio did not usually lash out, especially not at Mercutio. He didn’t beg or bargain, either, yet here he was.

“I already explained it to thee,” Mercutio said. “It is what I am expected to do, so I can bring honor unto the Montague house.”

“What about me?” Benvolio tried, desperately.

“What _about_ thee?” Mercutio spat. “Thou shall be fine without me,” he replied.

“But I love thee, Mercutio. Why can thou not just run away? We’ll go through the mountains, that way,” Benvolio pleaded, still crying. Mercutio ignored the tears, for now.

“I cannot,” Mercutio responded, his voice going cold.

“Thou art foolish,” Benvolio repeated, spitting the word.

“Thou art childish,” Mercutio replied evenly. “We cannot just run and leave all this behind. We’re nearly adults and expected to handle this situation differently than running away from our problems.”

Benvolio pulled away from Mercutio, turning around. “I hate the Montagues as much as I’m supposed to hate the Capulets. I hate Verona. I hate thee,” Benvolio said weakly. Mercutio stayed silent while Benvolio let out another sob.

Mercutio turned starting to walk away. He looked over his shoulder--his voice soft, like he was regretting it--as he said, “I won’t be home when thou returnest.”

The next sob ripped through Benvolio’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm prouvairie on tumblr come talk to me tell me what you thought thank u for reading


End file.
